Generally, when a driver drives a vehicle at night or in rainy weather, light from headlights of the vehicle located at the front and back of the vehicle is reflected from a road surface, and thus dazzling the driver and degrading driver performance.
A technology of controlling brightness of a display of a monitoring system for a vehicle to prevent dazzling has been used. However, since brightness of a headlight itself is also reduced, it is difficult to recognize surrounding vehicles and ensure a driver's front field of vision at night or in rainy weather, such that a vehicle collision may occur.